Eyewear, especially those carrying onboard electronics, can be bulky, making them difficult to transport when not being worn. Additionally, the electronics often include ports or other connection mechanisms for the transfer of power and/or data. These factors often cause electronically-enabled eyewear to be unwieldy, unsightly, or both.